<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe In These Arms by cathrheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237871">Safe In These Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas'>cathrheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hand Jobs, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say, Khalid, do you...need help falling asleep? It’s scary, being in an unfamiliar place. Isn’t it?” Khalid shifted. Lysithea already knew he was afraid. “I’ll help you relax. Okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe In These Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/gifts">slotumn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Ko-fi commission for slotumn, the LysiClaude God! :D</p><p>I delete hate comments very quickly etc. etc. whatever if you clicked on this you're already in too deep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready to go to bed yet, Claude?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Not yet," he said, his voice timid and lightly accented. He had hardly spoken since she'd found him like this, but when he did, he almost sounded...afraid to speak. That made her wonder, how old was he? Had he been de-aged to the point where all he could remember was suspicion and the pain of being an outsider? She had called him Claude, but should she have called him by his other name instead?</p><p> </p><p>No matter. It had gotten late, and she'd have to wake up early and set about finding what spell had de-aged him, and how to reverse it. Claude seemed too skittish to go to bed, and Lysithea suddenly recalled his recounted memories of sleeping with a dagger beneath his pillow, lest he be attacked in his sleep...</p><p> </p><p>Lysithea's heart ached. She found that she was quickly losing her resolve. Or maybe her sanity.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know much about the spell—he might have cast it on himself by accident, for all she knew—but she had a feeling he wouldn't remember what happened between them afterward. Or maybe he'd stay like that forever, and she could—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh, what am I thinking...this is already wrong. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lysithea decided to tell herself that it was still Claude, it couldn't be wrong; he was scared, and she could comfort him this way; he might not even remember it, no harm was done...</p><p> </p><p>With that justification in mind, she said, "Let's just get under the blankets." Claude met her eyes for what might have been the first time that day. She didn't know how to talk to kids, but she did know what a young Khalid probably wanted to hear. "Don't worry. I'll...keep you safe, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can protect myself," Claude insisted, and Lysithea believed him—he had made it long enough to come to the monastery, after all—but she wanted to give him the gift of not <em> having </em> to.</p><p> </p><p>(Besides, he'd cling to her when more if he felt safe, right?)</p><p> </p><p>Lysithea pulled back the blankets and got under, and, as she had expected, he followed suit. The monastery's bed barely fit both of them when he was more grown-up, but like that, they were perfectly pressed against one another, with just enough wiggle room.</p><p> </p><p>When she felt his shaking hand come to rest on her hip, just like the older Claude often did, she lost the last bit of her restraint. She placed her hand over his, and laced his fingers with hers—his were about the same size.</p><p> </p><p>“Khalid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...you know my name,” he said, with a hint of his cheeky adult self peeking through the cracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I do,” Lysithea said, a tad impatient. “Say, Khalid, do you...need help falling asleep? It’s scary, being in an unfamiliar place. Isn’t it?” Khalid shifted. Lysithea already knew he was afraid. “I’ll help you relax. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Khalid made a surprised sound, but did not argue when Lysithea’s hand touched the front of his briefs. Lysithea rubbed him carefully, until he was hard, but didn’t move too fast; she didn’t want to scare him off.</p><p> </p><p>Khalid seemed far from being scared off, though, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes. Lysithea cradled the back of his head and he, quite naturally, put his face to her chest. Lysithea wanted to pull the front of her nightgown down and urge him to suck on her breasts, but she couldn’t bring herself to move her hands from his head or his growing erection. Instead, she tugged the waistband of his shorts down, and he rolled onto his back, like he already knew what to do. Claude had never mentioned it, but Lysithea wondered if someone else had done this thing to him before....</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Khalid said. </p><p> </p><p>“Feels okay? You can...you can tell me if it isn’t,” Lysithea said, through clenched teeth; if he truly wanted her to stop, she would have, but Goddess, she didn’t <em> want </em> to.</p><p> </p><p>And so, she didn’t question him—and he sounded very convincing—when he said, “It feels pretty nice...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep it slow, then,” Lysithea murmured. Normally, the tips of her fingers didn’t touch when she wrapped her hand around him, but that certainly wasn’t the case then. Her hand engulfed his cock rather easily, and the pumps of her hand reached every inch of him. The deep, rolling moans she was used to were long-gone, replaced by more honest sounds—whimpers, jumps in his breath, stutters when he tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lysi,” he gasped, and—he’d never called her that before. It was a childish nickname, and it might have been his Almyran tongue that made it difficult for him to pronounce her full name, but she really, <em> really </em> liked it.</p><p> </p><p>He whined again, and Lysithea said, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, n-nothing, I guess...this is nice...”</p><p> </p><p>It was. Lysithea wanted to do so much more, because she didn’t know how much time she had with him—for all she knew, he could turn back the very next day—but Khalid was relaxed, he trusted her, even though he had been so petrified when she first found him like this. Lysithea placed her lips on his cheek in lieu of taking him into her mouth, kissing him softly there, then the corner of his lips. She could tell he was trying hard to keep still; the bucking of his hips still didn’t escape her.</p><p> </p><p>Khalid turned to face her, squirming on the bed, and she pressed a brief kiss to his lips. She almost wanted to laugh, wondering if he’d find kissing with tongue gross at that age—she’d thought so, the first time she kissed him, but now she wanted nothing more than to show him how nice it could be. She wanted to show him a lot of things, she wanted to show him how her mouth was much better than her hand, and how her cunt was even better than that...</p><p> </p><p>He cried out something that she didn’t understand—maybe she’d ask Claude what it meant, when she’d turned him back, but it sounded beautiful to her right then. She imagined him saying that it felt good, or that he wanted more, or something sweet like that, as he finished into her hand. It was a little less than she was used to, and she almost missed the overwhelming warmth of cum hitting her hand. The feeling was still unmistakable, though, especially when he was reaching up and gripping her arm with weak little hands...</p><p> </p><p>Khalid wore himself out before long, breathing heavy and going still against the bedsheets. He had cuddled up to her, and she didn’t want to move to get a handkerchief and clean her hand...so she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. It was something that Claude loved to see her do, but Khalid seemed to already be dozing off by the time she was finished, his forehead on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>With her clean hand, she moved his hair away from his face. It was longer, messier. “Okay? Do you think you can sleep now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...I think...”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Lysithea said, smiling to herself. “Go ahead, then. I’ll make sure nobody hurts you.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t expected him to believe her so quickly, but he fell asleep before she could try to convince him further. True to her word, she didn’t sleep a wink, watching over the sleeping boy in her arms and stroking his back.</p>
<hr/><p>“I ought to leave the spells to you from now on, Lysithea. That didn’t turn out too well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have told you that it wouldn’t, Claude. At least you didn’t turn yourself into an infant...I wouldn’t have known what to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was wondering...what <em> did </em> you do with me? I don’t remember any of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Nothing, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“No? What was I like, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little scared, I suppose...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Yikes. Guess we’re better off forgetting that happened. Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to <a href="https://twitter.com/cathrheas">follow me on Twitter,</a> where I'll probably be getting a callout post soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>